Mr Sandman
by Angelic-Demonic Puppet
Summary: Sakura asks the Sandman a simple favor, for her perfect man. But when his nosey sister get the request instead, sakura ends up having the two younger sand siblings fight over her. GaaraSakuraKankuro
1. Chapter 1

Howdy readers! With my awful home schooling work and those stupid testing over, I can finally find time to write for you! Yay! My summers goal is to write and submit at least five stories! Whoo! Don't worry, I'll update on Truth or dare sooner or later, but in the mean while, feast yours eyes on this!

Puppet

----

"Mm." A muffled noise came from under a light blanket. "Whhhy." The person whined, throwing a fit under the covers. A pink head, belonging to Haruno sakura, popped out and slammed down onto the soft feather pillows. "What did I do to deserve this restless sleep!" She shouted, flinging her arms and legs around.

It had just turned three am, and sakura was in a drowsy but fully awake. She very sleepy from the twenty hour shift, covering for Tsuande, and stiff from chasing around little children to take there medication.

Sakura loved the night, she loved to sleep, and she LOVED to know that she could get long hours of beauty sleep. But tonight, even after three glasses of warm milk and a al least ten sleeping pills, she was awake.

As you could imagine, this made her very grumpy.

She smiled sweetly as she slowly sat up and took her pillow from under her head. Placing its soft fabric to her face she screamed.

"Ahh! Why night! Why!" She cried, throwing the pillow at the window. To her surprise, it flew threw the curtains and landed onto her balcony. "When...did I open my window?" She asked out loud.

Rolling her mint green eyed, Sakura stumbled out of bed and towards the window. Her white see though curtains gently swung around as the summer wind pasted by, blowing a dry air into sakura's cool room.

She stepped out of her window and bent down to pick up the pillow, but stopped and decided other wise. Instead, she used it as a seat and gazed up at the large full moon.

"It's so close tonight." she mumbled, her short petal pink hair dancing around her face as her head tilted upwards at the bright yellow moon. She sighed and leaned against the wall, stretch out her legs to let them dangle freely over the open side of the small balcony.

"Mr sad man, if your out there, could you tell me why I can't sleep?" She asked. "Nothing? hm. In the female version of the song 'Mr. sand man', you gave the girl her perfect man. so," Pause, "If you wouldn't mind...could you do me a favor? I want my perfect man, some one strong enough to protect me, I don't was some wuss hanging around. He also has to be sweet, I already had my far share of cocky jerks. And I want him to understand me, so make him smart. so please, if you have any time, send me a cute boy. I know it's just a silly song, but still, it's nice to have a little hope."

Sakura smiled and closed her eyes, her legs stopped moving around as she fell into a deep, deep sleep.

Even though Mr. sand man wasn't there, someone just as noisy and successful was.

His sister Temari.

Temari was on her way back to sand after delivering a scroll to Leaf's Hokage when she happened to stumble upon little Sakura's house. After hearing Sand man, and being the big sister she was, she decided to listen to Sakura's plead.

"Well, well, well. It seems Haruno needs a little help in her love life." The blond mumbled, a evil smile tugging at her lips. "I do need to pay her back for helping Kankuro, so why not." She then clasped her hands together in a quiet clap. "Speaking of Kankuro, he IS looking for a girlfriend!"

Before racing off back toward Sand, she took on last glace at the sleep sakura.

"Ah, she wouldn't be such a bad sister-in-law."


	2. Chapter 2

Neh, how's it going! Talk about a bad first chapter. Cries But, I'll try harder on this one. Note to all: I have NO idea how this story is going to go, so ya know, don't be to surprised.

Oh, and Gaara's thought's will be written like _this._

Plus, mild **spoilers.**

-----

A bright Sunday morning sun shown down upon the 'cheerful' villagers of suna, particularly a certain blonde and her sad attempts to drop hints to her dense brothers.

"We need to talk," Timari stated, placing two plates of pancakes in front of her brothers

The two boys slowly looked at each other, then at there sister.

"About?" The elder of the two asked, sloppily cutting up his breakfast.

"Girls."

Kankuro stopped and gave his sister a look, then shook his head and grabbed his plate, getting ready to leave. But, unfortunately for him, Timari had seen this coming. "Not so fast my brother." She laughed, placing her feet behind the back legs of the wooden chair.

"What, may I ask, brought up this conversation?" The youngest, Gaara, asked as he stabbed his pile. _'What about girls?' _Gaara thought.

"Hm...I don't know...We just, uh, haven't really discussed this before." Timari started. 'Okay, how am I going to do this?' She thought, smiling widely at her confused brothers.

Gaara, sensing her nervousness, crossed his legs and sat back.

"We're listening."

Timari's smile widened.

"Oh, my dear, dear Gaara, I really talking to Kankuro. Your far to young to worry about such things." Timari squeaked, wanting her little brother to stay a baby FOREVER.

Gaara glared at Kankuro before standing up, walking out of the room, and then taking a seat outside the door.

"Uh," Gulp, "You wanted to talk?" Kankuro asked.

Soon after Sakura had given him the antidote to the poison, he started to like her more and more, until he developed a crush on her. Ever since then, he tried to avoid his sister as long as possible, knowing that she was going to do something like this. Sit him down, give him the talk, and then tell him horrible creepy thing that girls do. Then he would not only be scarred for life, but never want to talk to another girl.

Timari deeply sighed as she turned her back to her brother. Looking out the window, she pretended she found something interesting and stared it down.

"What do you think about Haruno?" She asked, throwing him off.

_'Sakura? What the hell?'_

"S-Sakura?"

Timari smiled a wicked smile as she nodded her head. "Yes, Sakura." she said. Straightening her face into a thin line, she turned back to him, sat down in Gaara's seat, and smiled at him. "You...Like her?" Timari asked, watching as her brother's face turned pink.

"W-well I think that she's a-attractive, caring, good housewife material, and...useful?" Kankuro stuttered, looking around.

'Oh, thank Gawd. This is going to be sooo much easier.' Timari thought, nodding her head.

_'Kankuro has a crush on my Sakura?...wait...when did she become my Sakura...aw shit.'_

"I agree, Also." Timari said in a sing-song voice, "I think you two would make a cute couple! I would be more then happy to set the two of you up the next time we get to konoha." She squealed, imagining there wedding. Obviously, she was getting way ahead of herself.

_'They would not look cute together! I'll die before he gets her!'_

"I just wanted to say, I appro-"

Just then, with Timari smiling and Kankuro blushing, Gaara stormed into the kitchen.

The two older sibling watched in confusion as Gaara put his plate to the sink, cracks and finger nail scratches up and down the glassy surface.

"I just wanted to two to know, that I have business in Konoha tomorrow."

_'To warn sakura that my evil brother is after her!'_

"Well, what a coincidence! WE have business there to! Mind if we...tag along?" Kankuro said with a smirk.

He knew his brother in and out, he knew of everything he was supposed to be doing, and unless a magical pixy came out of nowhere and told him about a meeting, there was absolutely nothing Gaara had to do tomorrow.

"Yes i do mind." Gaara mumbled, glaring at his brother.

"Fine...we'll leave now, if you'll excuse us." Kankuro said, a plastered smile on his face.

Timari twitched, feeling the air die around her baby brother as he tore his sight away from Kankuro, directing it towards her. "Uh, hay gaara." She said quietly, slowly getting to her feet.

-

"SAKURA!" Tsunade yelled, shaking all of the windows in the building. Her young apprentice merely twitched in her sleep, her face planted firmly on the ground she had fallen to. "Sakura...wake up." she tried, in a more sweet voice.

Sakura lifted her head up slowly, looked around, and sighed. "What happened Tsunade-sensai?" she asked, pushing her self up slowly.

"You've been a complete flop all day. Go. home."

Sakura whined, bowed politely, and left.

'Damn it, damn it, DAMN IT!' Sakura thought, dragging her feet along the streets. 'What the hell is wrong with me! I've become a night owl, lost my appetite, and now I'm going deft!' Sakura inwardly screamed, patting her ears, trying to get rid of the ringing in her ears.

As she came up to her door, she found a letter nailed to the mat.

"What the?"


End file.
